


The Christmas Gift

by nellsjmeod6



Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nellsjmeod6/pseuds/nellsjmeod6
Summary: Christmas is quickly approaching bringing the young scholars home. Anne and Gilbert return to Avonlea after their first month at college.
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	1. Mrs. Barry’s Party

Anne packed up her things and started walking to Mrs. Barry’s home. It was Mrs. Barry’s Christmas party tonight. As she was walking she saw a tall figure get off of the ferry. It was Gilbert. She missed him so much she couldn’t contain herself. She ran like a madman and threw her arms around him. He smiled and whispered her name.

“Anne what are you doing ? I assumed you would be at Green Gables.”

“Well I will be tomorrow but Mrs. Barry’s Christmas party is tonight and I am staying at her house.”

“Oh. Can I walk you there because I miss you and I won’t see you for another day?“

“Of course. Just this way.”

They walked for a while without saying anything just happy to be around each other and then Anne said,” I am so glad you are here I have missed you so much.”

He smirked and kept walking. They arrived at the front door but before Anne could knock. Cole came running out of the house. He threw his arms around her and spun her around.

“Cole. I missed you. There is much to tell you.” Anne said, Gilbert smiles and said goodbye and turned to walk to the train station. Before he could make it more than ten feet away, Mrs. Barry appeared. 

“Where are you going boy ? You shall stay with us as I understand you must be tired from your travels. Stay here and attend the party. I am sure Anne would not mind your company,” she said knowingly.

“Well I wouldn’t want to impose.”

“Gilbert please,” Anne pleaded. 

”Ok.” He walked up to the door and thanked Mrs. Barry for her kindness. Diana came around of the corner greeting Anne. She smiled at Anne as she gestured towards Gilbert. She laughed and Cole laughed to because he knew that they were soft on each other.

“Diana is going to stay with Minnie May. So Anne doesn’t have anyone with her. Seeing as we have another guest he can double up with Anne,” Mrs. Barry demanded.

Anne blushed followed by Gilbert. Then they turned and shrugged there shoulders as they smiled at each other. Cole lead them up the stairs.

“Anne you will stay in your favorite room. Right here you can put your bags down and then Anne, Diana wants you in here room to get ready for the party. Gilbert I need to show you something.”

Anne sprinted to Diana’s room.

“It is nice to see you Gilbert. You were the only boy that was nice to me.”

Cole started walking towards the parlor. Gilbert followed closely behind he stopped in the parlor. Gilbert stopped as well.

“Gilbert as I am included in Anne and Diana’s talks, it has come to my attention you have kissed Anne.”

Gilbert gulped,” Yes that is true.”

“Well I am so happy you both came to your senses. I have always know that you liked Anne. Anne never really hated you she wanted to impress you. She only recently discovered that she loved you. I just want what is best for my fri- sister. Just promise me that you will make her feel like the only person in the world.” Gilbert smiled.

“I am planning on it. Anne means everything to me. You should know that Anne has always adored you. She would say your kindred spirits.”

Cole chuckled and said that they need to go get ready since the party was starting in twenty minutes and guests were starting to arrive.

“Cole I do not have anything nicer than this.”

Cole smiles and said he had something that would fit him.

****** The boys returned to the parlor shortly after.

“ The girls should be coming anytime now,” Cole said.

Just then Diana and Anne walked down the stairwell. Gilbert looked up only to see Anne’s red hair twisted into an elegant bun that framed her face. Her cold blue eyes were twinkling and she was wearing a blue dress intwined in lace. Gilbert felt as if he were going to faint at the sight of her.

“Wow” Gilbert blurted our without thinking that Cole would hear. He chuckled and shook his head.

Diana and Anne walked over to Cole and Gilbert. The music started.

“Diana may I “ asked Cole. Diana and Cole started dancing.

“Anne you know what I am going to ask.” stated Gilbert.

Anne took his hand and they began to move to the slow beat. He wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close. They danced and danced until they were tired and out of breath. They walked over to the table and got a cup of punch. They sat down on the sofa and sipped their punch. Guests were starting to leave. Diana retired to her bed as did Cole. Anne yawned and stood up, along with Gilbert. They walked up the stair case in unison. They walked down the hall as if they were in trouble and opened the door to their room. They both shut the door quickly and started laughing. Anne grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom. Gilbert changes in the room. Anne knocked on the door and asked if she could come out. He said yes and she carefully came out. 

Gilbert had only seen in her in a nightgown once and that was at the fire. Gilbert tried his hardest not to stare at her curves. Anne was the prettiest thing he had ever laid his eyes on. 

Anne could not stop peeking at his strong arms and chest that was shown threw his thin shirt. 

Anne finally finished rummaging through her stuff. Gilbert threw a pillow on the floor along with a blanket. 

Anne knee he was a gentleman and wouldn’t ever get on the same bed as her.

Anne fell onto the bed and sighed. “Gilbert it’s okay you can sleep up her just stick to this half of the bed.” 

He looked at her not expecting that. He told himself not to but he couldn’t say no. He nodded his head he moved cautiously to the left side of the bed. Anne had already tucked herself into the blankets. Gilbert slowly put his legs under the blanket and propped his back up against the head board. Anne looked up at him. 

“Gilbert. I missed you so much. I have to admit that I replay our kiss over and over again. I dreamed about kissing your lips for months. I love you more than you know.” 

He turned and lowered his face to Anne’s and pressed his lips to hers. The electric waves rushed over both of them. Gilbert pulled apart and looked into her eyes. Then she pulled him closer planting a kiss on his jaw line. Then she brought her thumb up to rub where she kissed. He took her hand and kissed it. Then looked into her eyes again and kissed her soft lips. His hand traveling up her back and she planted a palm on his chest. Now both sitting up in the middle of the bed. Anne pulled him closer deepening the kiss. Gilbert ran his hand over her collar bone and stopped on her neck. They pulled apart and Anne rested her head on his shoulder. Then Gilbert pulled her down to her pillow. They fell asleep just as it should be, Anne’s head on his shoulder. The next morning somehow Anne’s hands were sprawled out on his chest and Gilbert laid there smiling down at her as she slept. He stroked her hairline. “Anne we have to get up soon or we will miss the train soon.” 


	2. The Ride Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Gilbert return to Avonlea for Christmas after attending Mrs. Barry’s Christmas party,

“ Anne, we have to get up soon or we will miss the train.”

Anne barley heard Gilbert’s soft voice wake her up from her deep sleep. She opened her eyes to see a fully dressed Gilbert with neatly arranged bags in the corner. She smiled at the sight of him. Oh how she wanted to kiss him again but insisted that it was a one time thing and he didn’t have feelings for her. 

“Thank you for waking me. I might have just slept all day,” Anne chuckled out. 

Gilbert smiled at Anne’s soft sweet voice. “I am going to leave you to get ready. I will get head start on breakfast.” He smiled once more before leaving the room. 

Anne eventually got up and dressed herself. She looked elegant. With her hair pinned up in an elegant bun and a green skirt flowing behind her. 

Gilbert, Cole, Diana, and Mrs.Barry looked up at the stairs from the dinning room, when Anne made a creak while she was walking down the stairs. The room filled with a mutual cheer as they were all sitting in union together. 

They said there goodbyes and Anne and Gilbert made there way to the train.

Gilbert and Anne walked side by side as equals. She liked that after all of those years of rivalry. They finally border and sat in there compartment. At first it was very awkward sonde they hadn’t really been alone after last night. 

“Anne about last night-“

“Yes I know you think you made a mistake and I am sorry I went along. I just got the longest time wanted your attention and I like you very much. I know-“

“Anne let me finish please. I was going to say last night was lovely. You have no idea go long I have wanted to kiss your lips. It sounds childish, but I love you.”

Anne’s breath was knocked away not able to say anything. She was shocked her whole life she expected to never be married or anyone to love her that way. 

“Gilbert, I- I love you too.” 

He sighed so loud. Then his boyish grin grew on his handsome face.

The train whistle blew as the train stopped in front of the station. The pair followed each other to the platform.

“Gilbert, I want to invite you to dinner on Christmas Eve. Marilla and I were planning on inviting you anyway.Oh and of course Bash, and Deli shall come too.”

“Anne of course. Another excuse to see you. Oh it feels so good to unburden my heart now that you know I love you but I need to let you know how much.”

“Another day then.” Anne said happily as she gestured towards their waiting families. 

“Another day then. See you.”

The both nodded and turned to take their leave. Both plotting an excellent plan to impress the other on Christmas Eve.


	3. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is now Christmas Eve and it is time for the annual Blythe/Lacroix Christmas dinner. This time it’s different though. Anne and Gilbert’s relationship has grown rather, romantically.

Anne was humming around the kitchen cooking away. The smells of the stew and plum pluffs filling the air gave her comfort. She lived cooking for the holidays, and she was rather good at it. When she is paying attention and not day dreaming. 

Marilla swatted Anne out of the kitchen forcing her to get ready. 

“Anne they will arrive any second. Hurry and get dressed.”

Anne ran up the stairs. As she clipped her necklace Diana gave her around her neck, the hook broke. She decided quickly with sorrow that she was going to leave her neck plain. She got one of her favorite outfits on. The white blouse with little yellow-green dots I framed in a dark brown leather belt, with a green plaid skirt flowing out from it. She heard a knock on the door and ran down to greet her guests. 

Marilla had already led them to the parlor. Anne came in shortly after. When she entered the room Gilbert’s gaze locked on her. The way her red curls framed her face filled with her freckles. Her blue eyes gleaming under the red fire of her hair. He admired the way she moved so gracefully as if she was a goddess. Her womanly curves making him almost faint. She continued to walk towards the group of people. Taking Deli in her hands showering her with soft kisses and hugs.

“Well you didn’t just come here to stand around, let’s eat.” Marilla said in the most gentle way she possibly could, 

The all followed and took a seat at the dinner table. Mathew and Bash in the end, and of course Deli in Bash’s lap. On Mathews left, Marilla and on his right Anne. Beside Anne a rather blushed Gilbert sat trying his hardest not profess his live out loud to the world. 

Dinner went on as normal with little conversations about the baby, and the farm, briefly about their studies. Gilbert seemed to not be able to move his eyes of if Anne. 

Once everyone was finished eating they all slowly progressed to the parlor leaving the dishes for another time. They all sat there when suddenly, gasped. 

She rose and whispered something to Marilla, she nodded her head and chuckled as Anne ran to her room. Everyone in the parlor all curious.

Anne returned with an armful if carefully wrapped gifts. Marilla, she handed her a new apron she had so carefully sewn. Mathew, she handed Mathew a new aluminum mug with his initials engraved in the bottom corner. Bash, she handed him a picture of Mary she had her take after her wedding, but kept it a secret. Deli, she handed Bash a pair of pink socks with “Princess Delphine” seen into the side. Anne turned to face Gilbert, and extended her hand with a small box in it. He took it graciously smiling.

“Finally Gilbert, but I would applicator if you don’t open it now.”

He smirked with a knowing grin. Anne pretended not to see that. Gilbert extended his hand out to Anne with a little black velvet box. 

“Merry Christmas to you to Anne. You can open it whenever it may convenience you.”

“Oh, Gilbert thank you very much. I must open it know it I will not stop thinking about what is in it.”

Marilla and Mathew exchanged looked and then to Bash. Noticing the boldness of Gilbert gift. 

Anne slowly lifted the lid to the box. Just enough to look. She gasped.

“Gilbert how could you- how did you- what- thank yo- it must have costed a fortune.”

He laughed. “Some people are worth it don’t worry about it just except the gift.”

She pulled the necklace out. The emerald shining with gold surrounding it making a golden flowery frame. The gold chain encasing the frame. 

“Gilbert, that is way to generous,” Marilla said. 

“Some people are worth a little sacrifice.” 

Anne and Gilbert day there starring until Mathew coughed awkwardly interrupting the lovebirds gaze.

Bash stood.” Well thank you for the dinner I should be heading home to put Deli to sleep.”

Bash exited the door followed by Gilbert with Anne’s gift in his arms.

“Gilbert Blythe, I told you we’re gone for Anne, she makes you act like a moke.”

Gilbert chuckled and replied, “You know I may have denied it once, but I love Anne with all my heart and I don’t care who knows it.”

Bash and Gilbert ride home on silence. Gilbert rushes to his room planting his back on his bed opening Anne’s gift. In the box was a pair of cuff links with a letter and the small dictionary he gave her two Christmas’s ago. 

He smiled opening the letter. 

Dear Gilbert,

I find myself falling madly in love with you more and more each day. I just want to be in your presence all of the time. I dream about you so much it hurts. I need you in my arms. I love you Gilbert Blythe. I gave you the dictionary to remind you of me. I used to hold and think about you everyday when you went to Trinidad. 

Love, Your Anne with an E

P.S I love you if I haven’t already made that clear.

Gilbert sighed and his heart beat was rising and this urge to hold her in his arms filled his heart. He ran out the door running towards Green Gables.


	4. The Barn Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert finds Anne in the barn after the Christmas Dinner.

Gilbert was running to Green Gables like a mad man. He longed to see Anne, and finally be on the same page. He rounded the bend to the gate of Green Gables. He spotted a light flickering in the barn in front of him. He cautiously walked forwards expecting Mathew to be in the barn. When he heard a soft melody, and suddenly Anne’s humming became part of him. He took a step forward so carefully, not to disrupt this beautiful moment. He stood there for quite a while when he noticed the humming stoped. He peered around the corner only to see Anne sitting in a hat stack asleep. He didn’t know what he was doing and thought it to be very improper so he exited. Pulling the door closed, when it creaked.

“Gilbert is that you.”

He poked his face out from behind the door shyly. “Yes it is I am very sorry to wake you.”

“Is everything okay Gilbert, and it’s ok I would prefer to sleep in my bed rather than in this hay.”

He chuckled. “I was going to speak with you but then I got distracted by the beauty of your humming.”

Anne stood up in shock. 

“Anne there is hay in your hair.”

She shook it out of her and looked up to see Gilbert had moved closer a few feet. 

“Anne I need to talk to you. I really love you, and I yearn to be with you. The location of our colleges pose a challenge. It’s just do you think it is wise for us to proceed our relationship romantically?”

“Oh, Gilbert I am glad you feel the same, I mean the yearning. I do think that is a challenge, but I don’t agree. I love you so much Gilbert and it took me seven years to figure it out I don’t think four years will destroy us. I am willing to wait for you always.”

Gilbert almost started crying but before he could, he wrapped Anne in his arms. Kissing her hairline down a trail to her jaw. Pressing soft sweet little kisses there. Then Anne pulled his lips to hers. They finally separated after what seemed to be an eternity. 

“I must get back to my house. I just had to know what our future looks like. I love you Anne. I should see you once more before I go back to Toronto.”

“Okay. Gilbert.”

“Goodnight Carrots.”

**Author's Note:**

> Renew Anne with an E


End file.
